


Memory

by Pandora151



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora151/pseuds/Pandora151
Summary: Ahsoka swallowed and slammed the pause button the projector, freezing the figures in place.The small, flickering figures of Qui-Gon Jinn and her Grandmaster stood on one side, lightsabers mid-swing, arching towards the red-and-black tattooed Sith they had encountered on Naboo all those years ago.“Oh,” Obi-Wan said quietly.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 12
Kudos: 320





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a long while since I posted a random one-shot, and I figured I should get back into it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ahsoka was so engrossed in the moving holograms before her, flickering yet so clear and vivid, that she didn’t realize the apartment’s door had opened until she heard her Grandmaster’s voice.

“Ahsoka, have you seen Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, and Ahsoka jumped, heart leaping to her throat.Before she could even think about turning off the hologram or at least covering the rapidly moving figures with something, he had entered the room.“I’ve been searching for him for the past few—”

Obi-Wan’s eyes fell onto the holoprojector before her. 

Ahsoka swallowed and slammed the pause button the projector, freezing the figures in place.

The small, flickering figures of Qui-Gon Jinn and her Grandmaster stood on one side, lightsabers mid-swing, arching towards the red-and-black tattooed Sith they had encountered on Naboo all those years ago.

“Oh,” Obi-Wan said quietly.

Ahsoka tore her gaze away from the figures and pressed another button, causing them to disappear completely.

“I…” she began, unsure of what to say.She couldn’t bring herself to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes, instead looking down into her lap.

A few moments passed.The Force was quiet and tense, grating almost painfully on her nerves.

She wasn’t doing anything _wrong_ ; it was just—

“When we went to that refugee conference on Alderaan, Senator Amidala said in her speech that—”

Ahsoka cut herself off, unsure of what to say.

“I see.”

Obi-Wan’s voice was hoarse, almost uncertain.

“I’m sorry.It’s just…Anakin never really said much besides telling me not to ask you anything about it, and I was just curious, so…”Ahsoka kept her eyes focused on her lap.She couldn’t bear to look up and see the disappointment on Obi-Wan’s face; she already felt terrible as it was.

“No, don’t apologize,” Obi-Wan replied, and at that, Ahsoka finally looked up.“You shouldn’t have to go through old security footage to find out what happened.I’m…”

Obi-Wan frowned, glancing at the projector, as though he could still see the figures moving rapidly through Theed’s hangar, lightsabers flashing in frenzied intensity. 

“Master Yoda told me that the footage was kept in the Archives.I know that Anakin watched it a few times in the months after, but I couldn’t,” he said.“Well, I still can’t, if I’m being honest.”He smiled crookedly, though something about it seemed _off_.

“I’m sorry,” Ahsoka repeated, though the apology seemed to fall flat.

Obi-Wan shook his head.“You did nothing wrong, Ahsoka,” he replied, voice quiet.

Silence passed over them again, until Obi-Wan let out a long breath and smiled gently.Ahsoka wished that Anakin was here, that he could break the silence or just…do _something_.She didn’t know what she was supposed to say or do to make things right.

“I’m sorry that he died,” Ahsoka said softly.

“Me too,” her Grandmaster replied.“I sometimes wonder what Qui-Gon would say if he were here right now.I think—”

Obi-Wan cut himself off and frowned again before shaking his head.

“It doesn’t matter,” he said, more to himself.“It’s in the past.”

Then, before Ahsoka could reply, Obi-Wan left the room in a flurry of robes.

“It _does_ matter,” she whispered to an empty room.Then, she reached over and turned on the projector and pressed the play button, causing the three figures to burst into rapid movement once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> For anyone waiting for updates on my WIPs (Shifting Shadows, From Master to Monster, or even the Broken series), I'm so sorry about the delay! Real-life has been keeping me busy, and writing when you're tired is difficult. Just know that all of my WIPs are in various stages of development, and I'm doing my best to have the next update ready as soon as I can!
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading this little ficlet, and please leave a comment on your way out! :)


End file.
